


The Melting of the Ice Prince

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Unconditional Love, but William can be emotional, grell likes men cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: William is afraid to show Grell his softer side - worried that Grell would lose interest in him.





	The Melting of the Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moribirds (Owlteria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlteria/gifts).



It was easier to hold things in.

 

William had learned that early in his first life - his human existence. It was one of his father’s favorite lectures. No one really cared what you felt and showing too many emotions only betrayed weakness. He couldn’t remember that last time he had cried freely and openly. Even as a small boy, he had mastered the art of holding his face like cold, unmoving marble. He heard the whispers that he head had a heart like ice, but no one thought he was weak.

 

His current existence only reinforced these ideals. He had to calmly look at document after document dealing with souls and not thinking about them as being people. There were young reapers; barely more than children when their own circumstances had made it seem as if life hadn’t been worth living, and they were forced to face danger each and every day just to watch people die again and again. It was a horrible punishment, but he could only stand by and supervise. He had to be strong for them.

 

Then there was Grell. He loved Grell with all his heart, and their relationship had brought him a new meaning and purpose, but Grell often said how much he loved William’s cold, cruel nature. Instead of gentle embraces, he wanted rough, forceful hands. In place of loving words and pet names, Grell preferred insults and commands. William was happy to oblige, but there were times he wished he could be more honest about his heart. He wanted to have someone he could share all of himself with, but he wasn’t sure he could with Grell. He feared that if he showed that he cared of that he could care, Grell would find him weak and ‘kill’ their relationship the way he had killed that woman he had briefly joined with.

 

So, William kept it all inside. He could feel it all building up, but he still tried to keep it all in, and he did well until one day. It was the death of a new reaper that had finally sent him over the edge. Giving his secretary strict instructions, he closed himself in his office to give himself a chance to deal with his emotions.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing quietly looking at the window when he heard his door open and shut. “I said I didn’t want to be disturbed,” he said, without turning around.

 

“You know I was never one to follow the rules, darling,” replied Grell’s familiar voice.

 

William’s back stiffened, and he quickly wiped at his red eyes. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“I was lonely,” Grell pouted, “I just wanted to see my man.”

 

William listened as Grell’s heels stomped across the floor and he felt his hands upon his back. “You need to get back to work,” he said, “I’ve told you that we shouldn’t meet in my office.”

 

“And I’ve told you that I’m not one to follow rules,” Grell replied, as he moved around to look into William’s face, but then he frowned. “Have you been crying?” he asked.

 

William didn’t bother to answer as he turned away. He had no desire to lie, and Grell had already seen the truth.

 

“Is it about Peterson?” Grell asked.

 

William nodded. “That and other things,” he admitted, as he wiped his eyes again. “So, now you’ve seen the real me - the weak me. I suppose you don’t want me now. Your supposed ice prince has melted.” He turned away once more.

 

There was a brief pause, but then he felt Grell’s arms wrap around him. “Will,” he said, “Why would I lose interest in you?” His voice was muffled as he buried his face against William’s jacket.

 

“Because you’ve seen me weak and emotional,” William replied.

 

Grell laughed. “Emotions don’t make you weak,” he said, as he held William closer, “Darling, you’re the strongest man I know. I think I love you more now.”

 

For the first time, William realized just how much he loved Grell, and how much Grell loved him. He had loved Grell despite all his flaws and those quirks that made him very dangerous.

 

And Grell loved him even he wasn’t cold and brutal.


End file.
